Fairy Idol
by LifelessDreams
Summary: Lucy H. is the number one boy band's personal maid. She doesn't like the idea, but needs the money for her tuition at Fairy Academy. The boys don't appreciate their director giving them someone to "take care" of them, and decide to play pranks on her, making her feel miserable. What's worse, is that they attend Fairy Academy with her. Will the boy's cold hearts open up for Lucy?
1. The Idols

Fairy Idol

LifelessDreams

* * *

The stage lights flickered on and circled around the stage. The crowd started cheering and screaming, chanting out the idol's names. The lights finally stopped in the center of the stage, where a group of four handsome boys stood.

A man with jet black hair that went down to his waist sat with a pair of drum sticks in his hands , ready to play his drum set. Standing next to him, is a tall man with salmon pink hair that went well with his signature dragon-scaled scarf. He had an electric guitar in his hands, and a microphone stand in front of him.

In front of the two, was a man with jet black-ish blue hair, an electrical guitar in his arms also. And the last of the group partners, was a man in a black suit with ginger hair. He had a keyboard in front of him.

The crowd went silent as the guitars started strumming, and the drums started beating.

"Gray-sama!" "Gageel-kun!" "Natsu you're so cool!" "Loke-kun!"

The fans cheered their names, waving their hands in the air frantically.

The first singer, Gageel with the long black hair, took in a big deep breath, ready to sing.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Loki then looks up from his piano and sings the chorus.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Natsu grins his killer smile and sings his part, not losing his stance while playing the guitar.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

Gray takes in a breathe, and sings his part of the song, playing his guitar in the process.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough._

The song ends as Loki and Natsu wave goodbye, shaking hands to the front row of the concert seats. Gray gives a small smile and winks, while Gageel nods at the fans. The light fades away, leaving the screaming fans to their selves.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I heard about Grandpa Makarov needing an extra assistance on housework at his manor, so I'll decide on taking up the job. I needed some more money on my tuition at Fairy University, so Grandpa Makarov's question really helped me a lot. What I didn't know, was that a boy band group was staying at his estate, and worse, I'm their personal maid.

* * *

** A/N:**

DUDE. YES. FINALLY. I finished the Fairy Tail fanfic I've been dying to write about. Even though I have a Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler fanfic in progress, I'll still work on them. This is like a treat for those who enjoy Black Butler and Fairy Tail!

'Till then-

**Ja' ne!**


	2. Introducing to the Boys

Fairy Idol

LifelessDreams

**A/N: Hey guys!**

I know I should work on "Our Hearts Were Stolen" fic (If you haven't read it yet, please do!) but I just think that I should write another chapter for this.

**Guest: **I have read the first chapter of Sabrina-nee's story, but I didn't copy anything, or so I think. I wanted to write this because since Gageel likes to sing at Fairy Tail, he could be a band in someone's mind. If I do plagiarize anything or it sounds like her, please PM me or review. Thank you for reviewing though. I appreciate it.

**Eyeofthekitsune365: **Thank you for commenting! And that song is not mine, it belongs to **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**. You should go check out their songs!

**GRAYLU fan: **Thank you! And yeah Graylu mostly but Ima sprinkle some StiCy!

A girl with golden blonde locks rode her motorcycle towards a certain Grandpa's estate. She rode up towards the estate in the horizon, and got towards the front gate. There was a blue haired girl in front of the estate, frantically trying to get in, only to be stopped by a guard pushing her away.

The gate opened for Lucy as she smiled at the guards near the door, and overheard the girl with blue hair complaining to the guards pushing her away.

"No! Juvia must go in! Juvia is his soulmate! Juvia knows it! Let Juvia in!" She struggled for a few minutes then gave up after the gates closed.

Lucy chuckled and wondered why the girl really wanted to see Grandpa Makarov. You see, Lucy doesn't know about the boy band living there. All she knows is about her Grandpa owning a big estate. She hopped off her new BMW R1200GS after parking it in front of the mansion. A lot of people didn't know she was a woman from her head, since she was wearing a black and red helmet. She straightened out her outfit. She wore a sky blue tank top and a black leather jacket over it. She had black skinny jeans on, with a pair of black combat boots.

She dusted off her pants and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Capricorn, one of the butlers at Grandpa Makarov's mansion.

Lucy smiled. "Hi Capricorn! Is Grandpa here? I'm here for the job."

Capricorn nodded and opened the door wider for her to walk in. Lucy took off her helmet and shook out her hair. She walked toward the table in front of the sofas, and put down her helmet.

Capricorn gestured her to follow him, and she nodded. They walked through several hallways, until they came toward a giant double door. He knocked twice, then opened the door.

"Master Makarov, Lucy-sama is here." Capricorn introduced me, and I took a step in.

"Ah Lucy! Welcome! You're here for the job correct?" Makarov smiled at Lucy.

**LUCY'S POV**

I smiled at Grandpa, he always knew what I wanted. I nodded at him and spotted a white/silver haired woman in a maid's outfit. I hope I don't get that job, aha. I wonder why they needed maids here. I'm pretty sure Grandpa just lives here.

"So what do I work as? I'm pretty sure I'm not a maid." I mumbled the last part.

"Hmm..A maid! A personal maid, to be precise. For the boys who live here." He told me with a smile.

My mouth was agape and I was stuttering, "W-w-w-what?! B-but I thought you only lived here!"

He sighed and looked out the window behind him, his tiny arms crossed behind him.

"Do you know about my show 'Fiore Idol?'" I nodded, telling him to continue, "The men that won, live here with me."

I took about 5 minutes, trying to figure out how that never came to me. I finally nodded, agreeing to the fact I will be someone's, or some boy band's personal maid. I seriously never found out that they were here, celebrities, here at the mansion.

He turned around and grinned. "So! You have the job. Come, follow me, I'll introduce you."

I forced a smile, I didn't like the idea, but I need the money. I followed him and we passed by the living room. I looked on the table, but my motorcycle helmet wasn't there. Strange, but I'll check later. This mansion is pretty big anyway.

We walked up toward the kitchen door, and Grandpa opened it.

"Men, Lucy is our new-" Grandpa started but got interrupted by a guy with blackish-blue spiky hair.

"Hey Oji-chan, I found this helmet out on the table, who's is it? It's not mine, this is too small."

My eyes widened and I immediately walked toward him.

"Uhm excuse me, but that is mine..," I reached out my hand but he retracted his arm with the helmet.

He stared at me for a while, which creeped me out and looked at Grandpa.

"Who's the girl, Oji-chan?" Someone from behind me asked.

I turned around and was met by pink hair.

"She is Lucy, Natsu. Minna, this is Lucy Heartfilia, my grandchild. She is your new personal maid. Lucy, this is Natsu the one with pink hair,"

"ITS SALMON!" He shouted and pouted. I giggled.

"Ehem, yes, salmon. This is Gageel, the one with long black hair, Loke, ginger hair, and Gray, who is behind you."

I smiled and bowed down," Nice to meet you all!"

Gageel's frown deepened. "Wait-so she's here to take care of us? Aren't we old enough, old man?"

My smile died. I thought they were nice, but they want me to dig a grave for myself. This has to be worth it, or I won't be able to stay at Fairy University.

**A/N: YES ERMAHGAD. **Second chapter done!

Until next time..

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Natsu's Fashion Statement

Fairy Idol

LifelessDreams

* * *

**A/N: HUI GUISE! CHAPTER THREE IS UP AND ROOOLLINNN! This was hard to accomplish because I was trying to finish up "Noragami" and "Uta-no-Prince-Sama."**

**EyeoftheKitsune365: Thank you for reviewing again~**

**PottsboroGirlie: IKR I'm keep laughing when Natsu corrects them.**

**GRAYLU Fan: YES I'm excited about StiCy!**

**-I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR "OUR HEARTS WERE STOLEN" FAGAHH-**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

* * *

This job as a maid better be worth it.

I feel like quitting any moment now…

Oh! I should tell you my situation, but we need to go back..

* * *

**EARLIER…**

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Lucy walked down the hall towards her motorcycle, heading back towards her dorm at Fairy University. She opened the door and jumped on her motorcycle, only to stop to find her helmet.

"_Where did I put that helmet..?" _Lucy thought.

Then a picture of Gray's face popped into her mind and she immediately remembered him taking her helmet.

Agitated, she stormed back in the kitchen and swung open the door. All heads turned to her and she flushed. She wished she hadn't swung that door open.

"Uhm..a-ano..Do you have my helmet, Fullbuster-sama?" Lucy asked in the most politest voice she could muster out.

Gray's eyes widened a tiny bit, forgetting that the helmet was still in his hands, and smirked. He whispered something to Loke's ear, and he smiled.

Loke stood up and walked towards Lucy, slipping one hand into his pocket.

"Ah..so your name is Lucy, ne? I'll call you Lucy-chan." He slid an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, making her stiffen under his arm.

"E-e-e-e-eh..?" Lucy stuttered on her words and covered her mouth. She backed away from Loke and bumped into a certain pink-haired fellow.

"Ah! Luigi! Can you go clean up my room?!" Natsu gave her his signature toothy smiled and Lucy blushed.

"Aye sir!" A high pitchy voice said.

Lucy turned around and her face met with something blue.

"Gueh-eh..what's this?" She snatched the thing from the air and turned it around, to see a face.

"Hiii-iiii! What's this?!" She dropped it and scooted away, bumping into Natsu, who was drinking some fruit punch. The punch spilled onto her sky blue tank top, leaving a stain. She and the floating cat stared at the stain, then glared at Natsu.

"O-oops! Bad luck, huh Lucy?! Heh..heh!" He nervously laughed under her vicious glare. He sighed and pulled on her arm.

"Come on, I'll get you a new shirt..OH. It's everywhere..heh heh!" He scratched the back of his neck, blushing sheepishly.

"Ugh. I'll need to wash this when I get back.." Lucy mumbled mindlessly while following Natsu.

"Don't worry! I'll dress you up! I sound girly..hah! Who cares!" Natsu's aurora seemed so gleeful compared to Lucy.

They came to his room and he immediately opened a drawer and threw out a thin red jacket with a white shirt with grey lining and a collar around the edges toward Lucy.

He moved from drawer to drawer, and threw Lucy a thin red tie, then to top it all off, he put a khaki fedora with blue lining and a badge on it, on Lucy's blonde little head.

Lucy was holding a pile of well-thought-out clothes from Natsu.

He smiled and ushered her into his restroom slamming the door into her face. He sat on his bed, waiting for the fashion outcome.

Lucy stood there, dumbstruck. She took off the hat and set down the clothes on the sink counter. She then began to strip from her stained shirt, and jacket.

She straightened her black tank top, and slid on the white collared shirt. She slid on the red tie and slid on the thin red jacket. She straightened out the tie and put the hat back on her head, adjusting it to the desired angle. She pushed her hair to both sides on her shoulder and stepped out.

Natsu stared in awe at his work on fashion.

They both thought one thing, though.

**DAMN THIS FASHION THOUGH!**

* * *

**A/N: **YEEEEEEES!

**Lucy's new outfit that Natsu picked out for her is based on SYO KURUSU'S STYLE IN FASHIOOOOOON! SIGNATURE HAT THOUGH!**

If you guys are a fan of Uta-Pri, PLZ TELL ME!

Till then..

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
